


Broken Hearts and Unbroken Promises

by MissjuliaMiriam



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Post Series, fits in with canon, in reference to stuff that happens way after the books end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissjuliaMiriam/pseuds/MissjuliaMiriam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not out of cruelty that Aragorn had Legolas promise that he would not fade, but rather out of hope for his friend's happiness. It is a shame that it brought the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Hearts and Unbroken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished reading these books (finally) and I just JDfhGSDJKFHDkfhdsjkfjhsldkfj I have a lot of feels okay.
> 
> Italics denote a flashback.

“You loved him.” The queen's voice came from behind, and it was soft and gentle. Even so, Legolas yanked his hand from Aragorn's still face and whirled to face her.

“My lady,” he said, and he bowed his head. She stepped towards him and drew his chin back up with the tips of her fingers.

“There is nothing to be ashamed of, Legolas. He was easily loved, and I do not blame you.”

He said nothing, merely stared past her, towards the entrance of the room. She frowned, the clear expression unusual, now that she had begun to tuck her grief away into numbness and quiet. “I did not know, until now,” she said.

“Nor did he,” Legolas responded, and pulled his face away from her touch.

“Which is a great shame,” Arwen said. “Had I known, I could have-”

“No!” Legolas says, and then begins again, quiet and respectful once more. “I did not begrudge you his love; you made him happy.”

She nods. “That was not what I was going to say. I know that you hold no enmity for me, Legolas. I only wish that I had put the thought into his mind that he should spend more time with his best friend before his death.”

He sighed. “I doubt I was his best friend, my lady. Close, perhaps, but he was always more distant from me than he was from his friends among the race of Men.” He shook his head, a soft strand of golden hair falling to his eyes. “It matters not, now. He is gone.”

Legolas stepped past the queen, tugging at the sleeves of his ash grey tunic, and then he paused at the door. “You will fade,” he said, quietly.

For a long moment, the queen was silent, simply staring at the body of her husband and mate. “I will,” she replied. “As will you, I expect.”

At the door, Legolas shook his head, aware that Arwen could not see him. “No,” he said. “I made a promise, long ago, that when the time came that I would not allow myself that.”

Arwen looked over her shoulder and untucked her hands from her sleeves, one reaching up as if to be laid upon Legolas' slim shoulder. “Who asked such a cruel thing of you? That you would not let yourself be at peace? Did they not know?”

“No,” said Legolas. “He did not.”

 

\--

 

_“And what of you, Legolas?” Aragorn laughed, turning his attention across the table to his friend. “Now that we have survived this war, will you find a mate, have children of your own? Will you go across the sea?”_

_Legolas smiled. “I do not know, Aragorn. First I will show Gimli the forests, as I promised, and then I will go home for a time. After that, only the Valar know what will become of me.”_

_“And you intend to live your long life alone?” Aragorn was still smiling, but it softened, became more gentle._

_“Perhaps,” Legolas said. “There is one, but they are out of my reach.” He paused, wondering if admitting one more detail would give him away. “And they are mortal, it could not be in any case,” he said, finally, and wondered if in a moment he would regret it._

_Aragorn's smile had shifted into a small frown. “You will be fine, Legolas. You will find love again, and either way, you may find solace across the sea when the time comes.”_

_“Perhaps I will simply fade, once there is nothing left here for me,” Legolas murmured._

_Aragorn sighed. “That would be a great shame, my friend, for in doing so you would deprive the world of a great gift. Besides, they're not likely to outlive me, are they? You shall have to live at least until my death. Promise me you will not fade after your beloved dies, that you will stay in this world for my sake.”_

_Legolas closed his eyes. Making this promise to Aragorn would mean that he could not ever let himself fade, lest his disappoint his friend's memory. To live on after Aragorn had passed seemed a bleak idea, but perhaps he could do it. Perhaps he would be able to find peace in Valinor, after all that tied him to Middle Earth was gone. “Alright, mellon,” he said. “I promise. Once the one I love has gone, I shall remain, and then cross the sea once the time comes.”_

_Aragorn smiled once again. “I am glad to hear it. I wish you no hurt, Legolas, but I believe that you would do better across the sea, or here to brighten Middle Earth, rather than dead.”_

_“Maybe so, Aragorn. Maybe so.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome as always!


End file.
